Charmed Cartoon
by Dragons Of Skye
Summary: When the Charmed Ones' cousin Skylar is visiting them trouble arises. The teenager could be more trouble than she's worth. R&R! My first one!


I am the Charmed Ones' late cousin. So it shouldn't surprise you that I was once at their house and did a spell without their permission.

Yeah, what big trouble I was in when they found out.

They had told me I couldn't go up to the attic. Naturally, I wanted to because it was forbidden. I went to the attic. I opened The Book of Shadows. I didn't know it was a spell book. I just thought it was a book of poems. Weird ones, but poems.

I read one of these "poems" out loud. One that seemed funny. I just got a kick out of it. It said, "Bring to light. Bring from night. The cartoon now. Four of them; POW!" I thought it was funny anyways. Even if it did seem a bit corny.

That's when it started. After I said the "poem" I had watched four different cartoons. (This was after I had finished exploring the forbidden attic and forgotten the poem, by the way.) They were Poke'mon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and House of Mouse. I thought of how funny some of the characters could be. Yes I had forgotten about the spell, but it had NOT forgotten about me.

That night I slept soundly and in the morning I awoke to see Mickey Mouse on the end of my bed. "Excuse me, but do you have some cheese?" He asked me.

I let out a yelp of surprise and terror. Prue came in. "Skylar, you don't have to scream if you want us." She stopped when she saw the giant cartoon mouse. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Mickey Mouse of course." He chuckled that laugh I had heard so many times on TV.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted some cheese." He told her.

She looked confused, then angry. "Do you want me to call the cops?" She asked looking at me.

I shrugged. That was when I remembered the poem I had read. I didn't tell Prue, but I had a feeling I knew how the cartoon had gotten here. I also knew that Prue would eventually know too, and that meant I had gotten my little thirteen-year-old butt in trouble. Opps!

Prue called for Piper who came in seconds later, holding an orange dinosaur-like figure. From the moment I saw it I knew it was Agumon from digimon.

I groaned as Piper dropped him when she saw Mickey. That meant that Phoebe was left with the other two. I waited to find out who they were.

Phoebe's scream could be heard throughout the house as she woke up. I told her to bring down her findings.

Everyone was soon in my room. Phoebe had come in holding Ash Ketchum from Poke'mon and Yu-Gi from Yu-Gi-Oh by their elbows. Neither looked at each other. I figured they either hated each other or they... well... hated each other.

As soon as Phoebe released them, they stood several feet from each other and spoke for the first time at the same time.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Yu-Gi said.

"I challenge you to a poke'mon match!" Ash said.

But Ash didn't have any poke'mon and Yu-Gi didn't have his deck of cards so they sat beside each other on my bed in a huffy silence. Every once in a while they would give each other an evil glare. I watched them closely. Prue crossed her arms across her chest. Piper's hands were on her hips and Phoebe just chewed on her lip. "Skylar, do you know how they got here?" Prue asked me.

I looked up at my cousins and shook my head. I have always been a good liar. None of my cousins seemed to notice the lie.

They talked quietly for a minute. Then they left the room telling me to watch the cartoons. No doubt they were going to the attic to look in that big book. I thought of the poem I had read. Then I wrote it down, rewriting the words so that the spell was different. I hoped in worked. I finished as Agumon began to pick on poor Mickey. I began to read it out loud.

"Take from light. Take to night. Take the cartoons now. Four of them; POW!" There was a small bang and a puff of smoke. The four cartoons were gone. The smoke went away just as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe reentered.

I yawned loudly and stretched as if I had just woken up. "Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked them.

They blinked confused. Then they turned and left. I smiled at their retreating backs in my sly way.


End file.
